


Dancing, Teasing Siblings and Unhelpful Parents

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But his manners override his shyness, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, His parents aren't helping at all, His siblings will be the death of him, Ned is a dancing King, Shy Ned is shy, They tease but they love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Oh oh," Ned heard Bran's amused voice and felt a chill down his spine. "It seems trouble is coming for - very likely - you brother dear. It seems that you have caught the attention of a Falling Star.""Not the only attention he's got," Alysanne spoke. "It seems a certain Lioness has her eyes on you Neddy, because she's been looking over here quite a lot, I wonder however, if she's going to be the one to approach you or will she send her brother."





	Dancing, Teasing Siblings and Unhelpful Parents

**Author's Note:**

> So this could be considered a sequel of sort to [Of Shy and Handsome Sons.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213875) You might want to read it before this one.

Brandon watched, amused as Ned bowed to the lady he had just finished dancing with and judging by the very clear disappointment on said lady's face, his baby brother had made an excuse to not dance anymore.

He looked at his sister, sitting to his left side, the empty spot Ned had left between them, "Alys, who do you think will come next asking for a dance?"

His sister looked up from her goblet, her face becoming thoughtful, lips pressed together, "I do not know. But I'm sure someone or another will come or send someone in their behalf. Neddy has been dancing a lot today."

Brandon snorted, "You can say that again. At least, both of us are betrothed and can escape with a ready-made excuse. Neddy? Good luck to him. Ah, look at him, here he comes."

Ned arrived at the place where they were sitting, nearly forgetting his upbringing and slumping down on the empty chair between his siblings.

"I am tired," he said. "Had I but known that I would have this many dancing requests, I would have volunteered to stay at Winterfell," he grumbled.

Ned watched as his siblings shared a look, he did not like it. Fortunately, his mother spoke first, "Come now dearest," she gave him a kind smile. "It its not so terrible, you are just dancing."

"Indeed son," his father's amused voice reached him. "Who knows, maybe you are dancing with your future Lady Wife."

"Oh come now Neddy, Mother and Father are right" Brandon gave him a full smirk, eyes glinting. "It is not a hardship... poor dearest Ned, surrounded and dancing with all the lovely ladies of the Seven Kingdoms. Such a tragedy, woe betide you."

Ned scowled at his brother's words. And was about to speak when Alysanne spoke, "Bran's right you know? You're only dancing. Enjoy it, you're the envy of many lords here."

Ned groaned, defeated and rested his elbows on the table, placing his head in his cupped hands. Praying to the Old Gods that at least the ladies let him rest for bit before someone hauled him to dance.

"Oh oh," Ned heard Bran's amused voice and felt a chill down his spine. "It seems trouble is coming for - very likely - you brother dear. It seems that you have caught the attention of a Falling Star."

"Not the only attention he's got," Alysanne spoke. "It seems a certain Lioness has her eyes on you Neddy because, she's been looking over here quite a lot, I wonder however, if she's going to be the one to approach you or will she send her brother."

Ned wanted to strangle his siblings at that very moment. He was not amused, nor is he used to having so much attention on his person.

"Ohhh, Bran, Bran, can you believe this, Cersei Lannister is coming over herself!"

"So is the Lady Ashara Dayne. I wonder who will get to the table first and scoop Neddy up before the other does!"

Ned groaned and gave both his siblings a displeased glare, "You both are terrible. Very terrible. I just can not..."

"My pardons My Lords, My Lady." It was Ashara Dayne.

"Good eve my Lords, My Lady." That was Cersei Lannister.

If Ned could have groaned without offending both ladies, he would have. He turned to look at his brother and had to resist the urge to sock in the face. Bran was holding back laughter, oh he looked calmed, but it was his eyes that gave away his mirth. He turned and looked at his sister, who also had a look of complete innocence. Ned knew better.

"My Ladies, to what do we owe this delightful pleasure of having your company?" Bran spoke.

"Well, I do not know what brings the Lady Lannister, but I myself, wished to be bold enough to see if Lord Eddard would grant me a dance." Ashara spoke while batting her lashes at Ned.

"Aye, I must confess that I also wished to request a dance from Lord Eddard myself." Said Cersei.

If it were possible, Bran looked gleeful, Ned swore to tell Lady Tully all of his embarrassing stories one day in revenge. His sister also looked delighted.

"It would be an honor to dance with you my Ladies," he spoke, careful of his keeping his voice calm. "I do not wish to offend either of you, so if you ladies don't mind, I will dance with you one after the other." He turned and threw an apologetic look to Lady Cersei, "My Lady, I hope I don't offend - it is the last thing I wish to do - but the Lady Dayne arrived at the table first, so I'll dance with her and then I will come and dance with you."

"Aye, Lady Lannister, do be at ease, my brother will dance with you! He is a man of his word  
and if he says he will dance, he will do so. Do not fret, he will be here all night!" Bran was barely keeping a straight face.

Lady Cersei's face froze and her eyes briefly flashed, but she smiled and said, "Of course Lord Stark."

"The same goes for you Lady Dayne. Dearest Ned really likes to dance, so he will dance all night with those who kindly request it."

If Ned could have strangled his siblings, he would have done so at that very moment without regret. They were enjoying this far too much. Ned looked at the Lady Ashara from the corner of her eye, to see her give a tiny smirk. He stood up, bracing himself for more dancing. And watched as the Lady Cersei returned to her table.

Ned threw a look at his parents, silently asking for help, his father simply gave him a knowing look while his mother just, shook her head.

He took Lady Ashara's hand and made their way to the floor. It was only when they were out of reach, that he saw both of his siblings burst in laughter. Oh they were going to pay. Somehow.

* * *

 

"Now both of you, stop laughing," Their mother's voice was firm. "I know it is easy to laugh at your brother's distress, but do try and behave already. Do not think it escaped my notice of both of you 'discretely' encouraging the ladies."

Bran groaned, "Mother... I swear we didn't think it would be this much!"

"Well, both of you will find a way to apologize to your brother and make it up to him. You hear me? You both had your fun now."

Both siblings looked at their father, who shook his head, "Do not look at me, I am with your mother on this."

"Yes, mother." Both of them said at the same time.

* * *

 

_Later that night._

 

"You know dearest, I'm surprised that Lady Lannister approached our son at all! I have been paying attention and I have noticed her circling around us, but not approaching until today."

"I am not surprised at all Rhae," Rickard answered. "Lord Lannister has pride, as little as I have known him, it is clear that he is a prideful man, it seemed that the trait passed down at least to his daughter. Meanwhile the Lady Dayne..."

"Aye, Lady Dayne has been bold, but all within the boundaries that propriety demands of her."

"That is true, it also seems that Alys favors her, it was Alys after all who invited Lady Dayne to sit next to them during the archery tournament."

Rhaella chuckled, "Poor sweet Ned, he is so lost on this."

"I am already bracing myself - and you better do so yourself - for the possible betrothal requests we will get after this."

Rhaella let an unladylike snort, "Hearts will be broken. But Ned will chose his bride, yes?"

"Aye dearest," Rickard hugged his wife. "That he will."


End file.
